


Easy To Get Lost

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Hi I was wondering if you could do a teen wolf imagine where the reader is stiles sis and stiles walks in on the reader and derek kissing? Thanks x
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Easy To Get Lost

It was easy to get lost in the feeling of his lips against yours, his body pressing yours down into the mattress gently, supporting himself on his elbows, his fingers playing with your hair. It was so easy to get lost in him that when the door downstairs opened and closed neither of you heard it. 

Even Derek seemed just as lost in you as you were in him that his werewolf senses didn’t pick up on the footsteps coming closer to your room by the seconds. Not until it was too late of course. 

The door to your room flew open, and your brother Stiles stepped into the room, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that met him. 

Derek being Derek didn’t even move from his position over you on the bed, as Stiles stood there with eyes wide open. 

«What are you guys doing?» He stammered, pointing towards you as he had never seen two people making out. 

Derek sighed above you, slumping down against you, his face buried in your neck. 

«You see Stiles when two people like each other they tend to show affection by-« You started, but Stiles abruptly shot in. 

«No, not that. What are you doing doing that with him?» Derek chuckled against your neck and you couldn’t help but smile yourself. 

He pushed himself up from you so he sat at the edge of your bed, dragging his shirt, which had glided up at some point, down before turning to Stiles. 

«Well, Stiles. That may be because I like your sister, and of course, she knows that too as you just saw.» Derek smirked at Stiles about two seconds before it dropped.

And that’s when Stiles fell to the floor. His poor big brother heart couldn’t take the information about his innocent little sister.


End file.
